<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I gave you all I had, I did. by Dutchess_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780267">I gave you all I had, I did.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020'>Dutchess_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt No Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Hey,</p><p>I hope you like it. </p><p>You want part 2? Write me a comment :)</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I gave you all I had, I did.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They located in Shady Belle now. Dutch lost his mind because of Micah who whisper into his ear, who he follows and listens too, instead of listening to them whom ride with him the longest time. And so it came that Hosea and Arthur, but mostly Arthur, start to loose the  faith in Dutch's leading qualetie. Arthur sit in his room on his bed as suddenly Dutch bolts in. Arthur flinched. Dutch grabed him on the throat harsh, and pull the younger Outlaw hard on his feet. The air leaves Arthur's body numb.</p><p>,,Dutch w-what..." he stutters in shock.</p><p>But Dutch punch him hard in the face. He hit his head on his bed while he fell to the ground.</p><p>,,I told you to trust me, I told you to have faith in me son, but you turn your back against me! That's the thanks that you give me? I saved your goddamm life!" he growls.</p><p>Arthur stands up again.</p><p>,,What's wrong with ya? You lost your goddam mind! Micah is a rat! Don't listen to him." Arthur growls back.</p><p>Another punch, but Arthur didn't fall this time. Dutch grab him by his neck and slam his head against the wall. Arthur's vision get blurry and black stained. But he just can't hit his leader, his father figure, the man who practically raised him, the man he felt in love with one year ago. He just can't.</p><p>,,Don't say it. He's a good man Arthur! But you, you disappoint me. You useless sack of turd." he growls.</p><p>No one notice what's going on in Arthur's room. Everybody read books, sit by the camp fire, do cleaning or eat something. The fight is so quiet, that Arthur could hear the birds singing. And the talking from outside from the people in camp. He's sure that Dutch will kill him. He feel dizzy, his head hurt, his vision is blurry and black stained. This is his last day. His last day under the sun. He gets killed by his love, his mentor, his leader and his father. A tear start to run down Arthur's right cheek. His heart is aching.</p><p>But Dutch dosen't care. He hit Arthur again hard in the face. Arthur let out a painful grunt. He just can't stand it, but he can't hit Dutch. He just can't. Something hold him back.</p><p>,,I ga-gave you all I had Dutch. I did." Arthur whispers.</p><p>But Dutch kik him hard between the legs, and then in his stomach. Arthur fall back to the ground, hitting his head on the wooden floor. Dutch kiks him again in the stomach. Painful noises and grunts Left Arthur's mouth. His vision becomes more and more blurred and blacker. His whole life flashed before his eyes. The good and the bad times, he's been through them all. It hurts him. It hurts him that Dutch called him son all his life, but it seems to meant nothing to him.</p><p>All his life he stood by him, never disobeyed always did what Dutch wanted, and then Micah came and ruined everything. He feels rage but not agaibst Dutch, he feels rage against Micah. He should be killed not Arthur. Micah made Dutch go insane, made him to loose his mind. Arthur is Shire that Dutch wouldn't do this if Micah wouldn't excist. It's all Micah's fault. Dutch keeps kiking him in his stomach and between his legs. His vision is almost gone. His whole body hurts.</p><p>,,Just kill me already." He sobs.</p><p>Dutch stop the kiking right  away. Arthur is knocking on heaven's door right now. He's not far away. He is sure he has Internal bleeding and a concussion, if not a fractured skull. He sees only trough a smal blurry slit. The rest from his vision is black. He sees Dutch standing there with a indefinable facial expression.</p><p>,,I love you." Arthur whispers before everything went black.</p><p>It's over. He got killed wrongly. By his father, his mentor and his lover.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey,</p><p>I hope you like it. </p><p>You want part 2? Write me a comment :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>